Face To Face
by CeeDen
Summary: B/E meet online. B flys out to midwest to meet E. AU/AH . One-shot scene.


She stepped out into the cold air, dragging her suitcase behind her.  
"Should have brought a coat," she cursed herself under her breath. He had sent her a text message a few minutes earlier, saying he was on his way, and that he had a friend who would be driving them.  
She wrapped her hands around her arms, rubbing them for warmth, and adjusted her scarf. She waited patiently, and watched as cars zoomed past her, a few slowing down to pick up others who had just gotten off their flights. A silver four door Volvo pulled up, and stopped in front of her. She gripped her suitcase, as the back door opened and he stepped out. His hair was lighter than in his pictures, but still a bronze color.  
His green eyes were deep, not a light green, but emerald like the deeper parts of the ocean. He wore a black v-neck sweater, loose jeans and a pair of beat up Nikes. His smile was wide as he walked towards her. Her hand left her suitcase and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Hi," she said, with a sigh that was so soft, it was more of a swoon.  
"Hey," he said, and the same gentle voice she had heard on the phone all those months sent her heart racing. He helped her into the car, and put her suitcase in the trunk.  
He walked around and got back in, sitting next to her in the backseat.  
"This is Alice," he said to her, introducing the driver. "She wanted to meet you, so she offered to pick you up with me."  
"It's nice to meet you," Alice said.  
"It's nice to meet you too!" Bella responded, leaning forward to remove her scarf. She smiled and sat back. "I can't believe I'm here."  
"I can't either. How long do you have?" he asked, turning to face her.  
"About 3 hours until I need to be back to check in for my connection."  
"Cool," he said, his accent thick. She was so attracted to his voice - the tone, the way he pronounced his "o"s and "a"s. They drove for a few minutes in silence, and then he moved in closer to her, putting his hand on her leg. She looked up at him and smiled and leaned into him. He sighed deeply and she looked out the window.  
"It's so green here," she said, to no one in particular.  
"Big difference from the desert, huh?" he said softly. "It's pretty boring here, though. I bet there's a lot more to do where you are."  
"Maybe," she considered. "But you're here. So that makes it better," she said, and he laughed shyly.  
God, she loved when he laughed.  
The chemistry.. the attraction between them was so intense, and they both felt it. Alice drove the route to his apartment, glancing at them in the rear view mirror.  
A few more moments of silence.  
His hand went from her leg to her hair, and he grabbed a handful of it. She closed her eyes and her whole body went numb as he put his head against hers and drew in a deep breath. Her hand went to his knee and she squeezed it. He moaned quietly in her ear and pulled away, shaking his head.  
She looked over at him and their eyes met. She smiled and he looked down at her lips. She bit her bottom lip and looked away. Within seconds, his hand was on the back of her neck, hair grasped and his lips were on her neck. Her body reacted and she moved hand back to his thigh, grabbing it.  
Alice looked back with raised eyebrows and she laughed quietly. Bella was brought back to the real world by her giggle, and he pulled away. She tried to regain her breath, and he rested his head against hers.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said quietly. All she could do was nod. He kissed her neck again, and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his cheek and exhaled.  
"Me too," she whispered and they laughed quietly.  
"We're here!" Alice announced, as she stopped the car.  
"Great," he said, and they got out. He took out her suitcase and she hugged Alice.  
"Have fun you guys," she said, in a teasing voice.  
"Thanks again, Alice," he said, and gave her a hug.  
"I'll see you later, Edward," she said, and hopped back in her car and drove away.  
"She's great," Bella said, as they watched her drive away.  
"Yeah, she is," he said, and took her hand, leading her to his apartment.


End file.
